


sweet clement-mine

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: markwoo cuddling





	sweet clement-mine

Mark has a problem. He can't talk to his roommate. 

 

This is the first time he's had one, apartment prices skyrocketing to the point where living on campus was just cheaper. He heard horror stories from his brother Jaehyun all the time, like that one roommate he had who kept using Jaehyun’s toothbrush. 

 

So when Mark met his new roommate he was expecting the worst. At best, someone he won't like but won't be horrible. He was not expecting Kim Jungwoo. 

 

Kim Jungwoo, whose voice gave him chills and soft smile and softer hands made him blush even on their first meeting. Jungwoo had cocked his head and looked at him as one looks at a carnival spectacle you don't understand, confused but interested all the same. 

 

And that had been the last time Mark had talked to him, even months later. Really, not even random chatting. Every time he looked at Jungwoo with something to say the other man would look at him with those eyes and the words shriveled up in his throat. And Jungwoo went with it and didn't initiate conversation, even though he stared curiously at Mark when he thought he wasn't looking. 

 

To avoid making a fool of himself, Mark avoided him. He did all his studying in the library, only staying in the dorm to sleep. 

 

So when he wakes up to the sounds of his roommate's quiet sobs, he lays there frozen to the core, mind whizzing. Should he leave him alone to cry? That would be mean, wouldn't it? He should at least try to comfort him. But that would be weird, they don't even talk to each other. Maybe he'll just pretend to be asleep. 

 

"Mark," Jungwoo says, before he can make a decision and oh god, his soft voice rough with tears is crushing Mark’s heart. He stiffens conspicuously. "I know you're not asleep. Can I ask you something?" 

 

Mark resigns himself and sits up, looking across the moonlit room. His heart crumbles even more when he sees Jungwoo's puffy red eyes and damp cheeks. "Y-yeah?" he gulps. Jungwoo wipes his eyes and takes a shuddery breath before continuing. 

 

“Just tell me no if this is too weird, but me and my brother used to cuddle all the time and I really miss it could-do you want to?" Mark stares at the wall trying to compute. Jungwoo looks down and wrings his hands. "Sorry, that was too much, I know you don't even like me-" 

 

"I like you!" Mark blurts out. “I would love to cuddle with you- I mean I wouldn't mind it, yeah.." 

 

"Really?"  Jungwoo looks up at him hopefully and oh no how will he ever be able to refuse Jungwoo anything at all when he has those puppy eyes. 

 

"Yeah, man, get over here." Jungwoo slips out of his bed and pads over. Now that he has permission he just throws his arms around Mark, laying down next to him and burying his face into his chest. Mark sits there stiff, too aware of his limbs, until he finally relaxes and lets his arm rest acros Jungwoo's back. 

 

Jungwoo softly sniffles into his chest and Mark look down at his soft hair. He smells like dried flowers, sweet and a little earthy. Mark sighs and pulls him closer, rubbing his roommate’s back. 

 

Jungwoo's crying peters off as he snuggles harder into Mark, until his breathing evens out. Mark looks down at his closed eyes, his slightly parted mouth. Mark hugs him tight and closes his eyes as well.

*

 

When Mark wakes up Jungwoo is still pressed up against him, a little bit of drool staining his shirt. He sits in silence for a couple and wonders at how he went from being absolutely terrified of talking to his pretty roommate to having him curled in his arms. 

 

He slips out from under Jungwoo, who slumps limp in his bed, and goes into the bathroom, brushes his teeth, splashes cold water on his face. When he comes back out Jungwoo is sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his fists, yawning groggily. 

 

He opens his eyes and stares at Mark cutely, blinking his dark eyes. Mark stops in his track and smiles weakly. "Good morning!" Jungwoo says with a small but bright smile. He looks tiny with his rumpled clothes and bedhead. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Mark walks over, and instead of the usual nervous jitters running across his skin when he talks to Jungwoo, he feels at one with the soft atmosphere. 

 

"So much better!” Jungwoo says and he smiles wider, hair flopping like it has a mind of it's own and teeth showing. "Is this just a one time thing, or can we...?" 

 

"Anytime,” Mark says, too quick, but any awkwardness is dissipated by Jungwoo's happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twt](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
